Silver Rain
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Takuma finds a small girl in the middle of the road crying, then he finds out she's actually a Pureblood Vampire, when the young girl remains silent and will not speak, what will they do? Will Kaname allow her to stay in the Night class? And where is the young girls parent's. (I know the summary sucks, but please read it get's better, trust me)
1. Snow-white hair

**Hi guys new story: Just a little description of the Little girl in this story (also her picture may be seen in the cover image for the story)**

**Silver-Rain: Silver-Rain is 5 years old, always has her hair up in two pigtails, with flowers in it. her eyes are ice blue **

**She is shy and doesn't talk much, she is a Pureblood child and has no memory of her mother or father.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Takuma P.O.V

Me, Ruka, and Akatsuki, were just coming home from the nearest Manga shop, I made them go with me. Suddenly the car came to a halt, I leaned over the seat to speak to the driver, "what's the holdup Martin?" he just pointed outside, there I saw a little girl, she had her face in her hands, cuts and bruises cover her arms and legs from what I could see. I quickly hobbled out of the car along with Ruka and Akatsuki; they had also noticed the girl at this point in time. I ran over to the girl, then it hit us like a ton of bricks, the smell of her blood, she was a Pureblood.

Ruka P.O.V

The little girl was a pureblood, what had happened to her. She whipped her head around to face us, her face had a cut running across her delicate ivory skin, and her ice blue eyes were even lighter than Aido's blue, eyes hers were like ice. She looked positively terrified of something.

I slowly approached her, I kneeled down to her level, her eyes were like headlights, and then suddenly she just fainted. I quickly caught her and lifted her and myself of the ground, I turned to face Takuma and Akatsuki, "what should we do with her?" I asked, Takuma was the one to answer "I think we should take her to Kaname, if he knows who her parents are then we can find them" I nodded my head in agreement. We got back into the car, and I had placed the girls in my lap with her head laying on Akatsuki's thigh, then I noticed something, "Oh my goodness" Both men turned to look at me, "what is it Ruka?" Takuma asked. "Look at her hair It reaches her feet, I have never seen such long hair and in this colour to, it's like, snow-white". "Maybe she's albino" this time it was Akatsuki who spoke. "Yeah you're probably right Akatsuki, that's why she is so pale". Takuma said.

(Cross Academy Moon Dormitories)

Takuma P.O.V

As we opened the doors to the moon dorms, Aido was the first to notice the little girl and came running towards us, he looked down to the white bundle of hair and skin in my arms, from what he could see she was just hair, she had so much hair that it wrapped around her small frame that you could not actually see her face properly, "hey Takuma what is that?" Aido said pointing to the little girl. "That Aido is a little 'pureblood' girl we found on the way home and we need to speak to Kaname and ask if he knows anything about were the girl come from." I walked passed Aido and Up to Kaname's office, once I was there I gently removed one hand from under the still unconscious girl and knocked on the door, Ruka and Akatsuki were with me as well, we heard an 'enter', so Ruka opened the door for me. As we stepped into the room Kaname lifted his head up from his desk to see the white girl, he stood up and made his way over to the girl.

"Kaname, I was wondering if you knew anything about this girl, we found her when we were coming back here" then Ruka quickly cut in "she was awake when we found her but as I approached her she looked so scared then she just fainted" Kaname nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly the weight in my arms shifted a bit, I looked down and I met my eyes with big icy blue ones.

* * *

**How did you like it, please review and give me suggestions also the girls picture is the cover image for the story, So yeah Till next time lovely readers, BYE ^_^**


	2. behind the bangs

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter: I hope you like this chapter I think It was really cute anyways...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^ **

* * *

Rain P.O.V

I woke up feeling quite warm, I moved around and felt something shift under me, I opened my eyes to see green, and it was a boy. He had yellow, golden hair and his eyes were a spectacular green. _Hold on, a boy? Where am I?_ I took a deep breath and screamed and jumped out of his arms.

I ran to the farthest side of the room, and I saw that he was not alone. There was a girl with brilliant strawberry blonde hair, and next to her was a man with fire orange hair, he looked at me with no emotion, then standing in front of them was a tall man with dark brown hair, almost black, and he had burgundy eyes. He looked at me full of concern.

He approached me slowly but I just moved back from him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered, I hid behind my ever flowing silk white hair, I heard the girl giggle, I peaked from under my snowy hair to see her looking at me she came up to me and brushed my bangs out of my face so she could see me, "and what would your name be little one?" she seemed really nice but being me I was always shy, "well my name's Ruka Souen, can I please know your name?" I was scared, I did not know where I was or what had happened to me "but I'm scared Ruka, where am I?" _damn I sound just adorable._

"You're at Cross Academy, do you know you're name?"_ what was my name? I remember a Sylvia, no that's not it, a um, oh what was my name?_ Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "My name is Silver-rain Anne-"then I stopped. _Do I have a last name? If so why can't I remember it?_

"I don't know, I don't know? I'm sorry Ruka I don't know the rest" tears started to spill from my eyes, I ran to her arms, I was sad, I did not have my mommy or my daddy and I was afraid. She hugged me tight and caressed my hair and said sweet things in my ear.

Ruka P.O.V

I hugged her close it felt so right to hug her "shhhh, it's alright your okay" I lifted her up and cuddled her close she was still crying, I turned to Kaname, "Kaname-sama we can't leave her to the vampire council, they would only use her, she's only a child we have to keep her safe" he looked down to the crying child in my arms and walked over to me. He walked over to the child and moved her immensely long hair out of her face. She looked up at him sadly "you can stay but you have to follow the rules, If you're hungry, you have to come to one of us, you're not allowed to bite humans, is that understood" she nodded her head ever so slightly.

Rain P.O.V

Kaname was just like me a Pureblood vampire,_ just like me_ "you're like me; you are a Pureblood vampire aren't you?"_ I should not have said that_, I hid under my floor length hair and stayed there, he chuckled and I peeked through my hair, he nodded and brushed my bangs from my face.

Takuma P.O.V

She was just soooooo cute I really liked her and apparently so did everyone else, "how about you meet the rest of the night class Silver-Rain, does that sound nice?" she smiled a bit and said "yes I would like to meet that, odd-looking boy you called 'Aido' he seemed funny but stupid" everybody laughed at the remark she made about Hanabusa and she was right on the money to. "But please don't call me Silver-Rain call me Rain no one calls me Silver-Rain" I nodded and Ruka placed her down on the ground. Her white dress pooled around her feet (to see the dress visit my profile) and her white hair also followed reaching the ground also pooling at her feet. When she walked over to me she kept tripping on her hair, it went at least a metre behind her, even when it was tied up. She finally made her way over to me and took my hand "ready to meet the rest of us" she looked up at me with those gorgeous ice blue eyes and nodded her little white head.

* * *

**What did you think? to me I thought it was really cute but give me your opinion and REVIEW! No please review I would like lots of them: Till next time lovely readers BYE ^_^**


	3. Meeting the Night class

**Hi guys new chapter, I have gotten some really good reviews for this story and please check out my profile for Pictures for this story like Rains outfit and thats sort of stuff, **

**Anyways On with the story **

* * *

Ruka P.O.V

Takuma took Rain's hand and we all started to descend down the marble steps down to the lounge room, as I was standing behind Rain I noticed something odd, her hair was really long, I was standing about a metre behind her and I had to be careful not to stand on it. As we reached the bottom of the stairs Rain looked behind her to her hair and pulled all of her hair to sit just beside her. That's how Fricking long it is.

Rain P.O.V

I was scared of meeting the other's "Takuma" I said in a really cute voice he looked down at me and smiled, he was like sunshine. "What is it little Rain" "I'm scared what if they don't like me?" he frowned and picked me up, I giggled when he spun me around, he held me close and whispered "they'll love you, I sure do, so you'll be just fine" he tapped my nose and I giggled some more I really like Takuma he makes me happy.

Just then I saw the crazy blonde man running towards me,_ I think he was Aido that's the one,_ "omg Takuma she is so cute, what's her name?" the Aido said, _though I prefer crazy blonde man, but whatever tickles your fancy._ "Aido, this is Silver-Rain but just call her Rain" I peeked out from under my hair and looked at Aido, I whispered "it's nice to meet you Aido" damn I did sound REALLY cute, I was still in Takuma's arms but I leaned out and gave him a hug, Then Takuma moved over to a sleepy pair, one was a boy who looked really sleepy, and next to him was a girl who was feeding the boy candy.

"Rain this is Senri" Takuma said pointing to the boy "and this is Rima" he also said pointing to the orange haired girl. I whispered in Takuma's ear "Takuma pwease put me down" he nodded his head and lowered me down, I waddled over to the sleepy boy, he looked down at me with no emotion "hi my name is Rain it's nice to meet you Senri and Rima" I said looking at them when I said their names

"It's nice to meet you to Rain" said Rima, then Senri got off the couch and bent down to my level he looked at me, his eyes, they were very similar to my colour "what are you doing here Rain?" he asked nicely "Takuma found me and brought me here" he nodded his head and picked me up I giggled and he said "well I think you can stay cause I would like you to stay" he whispered in my ear "thank Kaname-sama for letting you stay" I nodded at he put me and I walked over to Kaname-sama

He looked at me and I said "Thankyou Kaname-sama for letting me stay" he picked me up and said "your very welcome Rain, don't worry we'll find your parents okay?" I nodded and he put me down.

I walked back over to Takuma who picked me up again.

Takuma P.O.V

I picked up Rain and held her close just then I heard her yawn, she must be exhausted, I lifted her face up to mine and asked "are you tired?" I had not noticed but it was morning so we all probably tired, she nodded and she fell asleep in my arms, I took her upstairs to my room, and I also saw that everyone was going to their respected rooms, Senri also followed since we shared a room. I placed her on my bed and got in with her since there was nowhere else for her to sleep, and I looked at her peaceful sleeping face, she truly did look and sleep like an angel.


	4. feeling loved

**Hi guys I'M BACKKK sorry it took me so long running low on ideas soooooo please be kind and review and PLEASEE ENJOY **

* * *

Rain P.O.V

I woke up feeling safe and warm. I opened my eyes to see Takuma still sleeping. I knew I was ok now, And that the nigh class would protect me. I tried so hard to remember my parents, what did they look like? Suddenly I saw flashes of what looked like people.

A man with silver hair like mine and an identical silver haired woman next to him, they were... smiling? The picked me up and twirled me around. Then it all went black and blood started to crowd my vision. All I could do was scream, I shot out of Takuma bed sweating and crying I kept screaming till Takuma grabbed me into his chest and hugged me close. "Shhhh Rain what happened?" I did not answer, because I couldn't, no words formed in my mouth just hiccups and sobs, He helped me up and took me to the bath he bathed me and helped me into some clothes.

We walked down the hallway; right there I saw a cheerful looking girl and a stoic looking man.

"Takuma, who are they"? i asked in that gorgeous tone of mine

"well that" he pointed to the silver haired stoic man "is Zero Kiryuu, and that" he continued pointing to the cheerful brunette "Is Yuuki Cross but you can call her Yuuki-chan if you like" He said beaming like the morning sun.

I ran toward Yuuki and gave the cutest smile I could muster, and trust me that's really cute. "Hi Yuuki-chan my name is Rain" I smiled sweetly; she looked down at me with wide redish brown orbs.

"H-hi Rain-sama, it's nice to meet you, I have heard quite a bit about you" she said cheerfully

I skipped my way over to Zero, "Hi Zero-chan, I'm Rain it's nice to meet you" but his stoic expression stayed the same, "yeah it's nice to meet you to" he replied, leaving me wondering if he ever smiled

I shrugged and skipped over to Senri and Rima; I gently crawled onto Senri's lap and cuddled to his chest, while he just wrapped an arm around me to keep myself from falling.

I watched silently as Yuuki and Zero talk to Kaname about something.

"Senri-chan" I asked waiting for a reply "Hmm" he answered, if that was considered an answer

"What's gonna happen to me from here, am I just gonna live here or are you guys going to give me away.

It was Rima this time who answered "Silly why would we do that, you are too adorable to give up.

I giggled as Senri stood up with me in his arms and spun me around then threw me in the air only to catch me gently.

My hair was everywhere and I just laughed and cuddled deeper into Senri's chest

A nostalgic feeling saw over my body and it felt so familiar...

It felt like 'Love' I was feeling loved

"I love you Senri-chan and You to Rima-chan"

What I most certainly knew now was, this was home.


End file.
